Known tube connection systems in aircraft and engines, such as, but not limited to, Coanda supply tube designs, utilize bellows joints and/or joints built as combination of bellows and carbon seals. Such seals cannot withstand system generated dynamic loads thereby causing premature failure. Moreover, bellows joints are not very responsive to lateral or angular articulations and have limited benefit in compensating for twisting articulations in combination with dynamic loads and vibrations. Thus, bellows joints can become fatigued and fail catastrophically. Bellows joints also cannot withstand axial torque which is transferred through the system.
Carbon seal based joints are sensitive to dynamic loads and vibrations. Under dynamic offset conditions carbon based seals typically fail causing excessive joint wear. Failure of those joints cause system leakage and efficiency decreases. Tube connections systems are subject to failure. For example, tube connections systems employed in Coanda systems can fail, which increases infrared radiation and causes damage to the area directly beneath the exhaust ducts.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to provide improved tube connection systems for use in aircraft and engines including, but not limited to, use in Coanda systems.